Short Hand Story
Short Hand Story is an HTF Fanon episode Starring *Handy Featuring *Sniffles *Petunia *Josh Appearing *Lumpy *Flippy Plot Handy is seen at the store pushing a shopping cart with his head. As he does this Lumpy comes barreling down the aisle and smashes into Handy's cart spilling its contents and angering Handy. Handy yells at the moose and Lumpy reacts to this by giving Handy a card which falls to the floor due to Handy's lack of hands. Lumpy walks away as Handy looks down at the card to reveal to be a card for Sniffles psychiatric clinic. Handy stares for a moment before shrugging and heading off. Later Handy is seen at Sniffles laying on a bench while Sniffles talks. Sniffles pulls out several ink blots and shows them to Handy, revealing the blots to all look like hands. Handy lets out a cry and begins talking about his past. The scene changes to a flashback where Handy is seen with hands while working sawing wood. As he does this Josh walks by holding hands with Petunia. Handy see's this and gets jealous. In his jealousy Handy forgets about the saw and slices two of his fingers off. handy screams in horror and runs off. Soon Handy is seen at the park eating lunch with a now bandages hand when he hears laughter. He turns around and spots Josh and Petunia on a picnic which makes him mad. Then Handy gets an idea and runs off. Soon Handy is seen on top of a tree which is by the picnic. Handy pulls out a stick and begins poking a nearby beehive hoping to make it fall but instead part of it breaks off and a swarm off bee's attack him. In panic Handy falls from the tree and breaks his right arm on a branch before landing on Flippy. Handy stands up dazed and freaks out when a now flipped out Flippy tackles him. Flippy pins handy to the floor and begins to cut his hands off with a knife, but once he gets through Handy's left hand the beehive falls on him and he is stung to death. Handy screams in horror and runs away while the bee's chase him. Handy runs into Josh and Petunia's picnic and he trips causing the blanket to wrap around him. Handy then tumbles down a hill taking the picnic with him and upsetting the couple who are then stung by bees. As Handy rolls down the hill he gets more wrapped up in the picnic until he reaches the bottom of the hill and the picnic blanket come unwrapped revealing Handy to be badly bruised and his right hand cut off by a broke wine bottle. The flashback ends and Handy looks over to Sniffles only to find him asleep which makes him upset. Deaths #Flippy is stung to death. Injuries #Handy has two fingers cut off by a saw then he is stung by bees. His right arm breaks followed by both his hands getting cut off. Trivia *This episode reveals how Handy lost his hands. It is yet to be revealed in the canon series, however. Category:Season 26 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Origin episodes